The U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,240 and US 20100199805 use some of the features used in this design.
The advantages in this invention include:
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,240 does not have a co-axial input to output and therefore cannot be used for applications requiring this configuration. The output travels as the ratio is changed. Therefore, this design cannot be used when stationary output is required. The new invention offers a stationary and co-axial input and output shaft. The envelope used in this prior art is comparably larger.
US 20100199805 offers a sinusoidal output and uses several modules just to minimize the “ripple” when a steady and uniform input is provided. Therefore, this design cannot be used when a steady and uniform output is desired. The new invention offers a steady and uniform output when the input is steady and uniform. This can be achieved with as low as three modules.